Talk:Gaburu
Why candidates for deletion? He's a character, even not being appeared yet, but named, right? Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) What point of having a page with little to no infomation. It's unnecessary to have this page for the time being. 20:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) You're also adding speculation. There's no evidence that he is a pirate. In fact, I saw two different translations where one called him captain and the other called him commander. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) that's why I specified in the trivia that we don't know if he's a pirate or not. Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) By this deletion logic, we should get rid of Roche Tomson and George Black. There's no reason not to keep the article. 21:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) There was more information than just their names. That's why those articles were created. 21:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really. They're just Impel Down prisoners. We know this guy is a leader of a group of somekind. Again, no reason not to leave the page. 21:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) With this all we have is a name. No context, unlike Roche and George. I don't think we should keep this either for now. 21:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, not sure where to put this, but "Commander Gable" has the same Romaji as Kaido of the Beasts. I don't know if that makes his potential rank and necessity even more confusing or deletion apparent or is just a mistake, just thought I should point it out. 21:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We'll likely have information on him next week when the cover story continues anyways. Losing this page now isn't a very big deal. 21:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We have context for him. He's apparently the captain/commander of this group of people. It's the EXACT same amount of information we have on Roche. No reason to delete a page that will fill up next week. 21:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The romaji is my error, I had even corrected it, by then Besty reverted it, so I left as this, due to his next deletion Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) He's captain of an unnamed pirate crew. That's literally all we know. We don't even know if we've seen him yet. 21:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Him being a captain is enough information. Roche is a prisoner, Gaburu is a captain. Same amount of information. We also know that he's on Kaido's favorite island. 21:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We don't even know if captain is correct, or if he's a pirate. 21:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No evidence he is a captain either. There were two different translations "Commander" and "Captain". For all we know those guys were just soldiers. Captain and commander have multiple different meanings. SeaTerror (talk) 21:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Translation". Ok ask Klobis then. 21:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Even with the translation, it still won't be clear. We don't know if that star is a jolly roger or something else. 21:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The star on his jacket, more likely to be a brand design, than a jolly roger. 21:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Whatever it is, it's the group symbol, you can see it on the sails in the background. 21:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) If they are Kaido's men maybe Oda is going with a Soviet Russia theme. SeaTerror (talk) 21:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) This page is based on speculations, of course you shouldn't keep it.. 01:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) What's up, LPK? SeaTerror (talk) 01:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) So, it seems like people want it deleted. 04:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) According to what Klobis put in the cover page section and all that stuff, it's commander, not captain, meaning we actually do know less about this guy than previously claimed. If no one has any objection, I'm going to delete it. 06:41, January 25, 2013 (UTC) We know he leads a group of people, and that his group is looking for him. It is literally the same amount of information we have on Roche and George. He's likely to appear next week, so why bother? 06:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Because we know next to nothing about him. If we had the name or type of group, i'd consider keeping it, but we have nothing. And assuming he'll appear next week is speculation. He's like Jack, until we have better context, hold off on making a page for him. 06:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) name Why is his name in Gaburu and not Gable? Where Gable comes from? In chapter 702 there is written Gaburu on the flag. Are you sure that's not redrawn? Mangastream tends to do that. Nevermind, saw that mangapanda had the same. On that topic actually, is it worth mentioning as possible trivia that he is a reference to Che Guevara, the famous revolutionary ? --Kingluffy1 (talk) 18:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I thought about that too, and I think it's safe to add, as long as you do it neutrally and don't make it sound speculative. 18:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 708 says Gabull on the picture frame. What should we use? 17:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Gabull, since it's been romanized in the manga. 17:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Gaburu was romanized first. SeaTerror (talk) 17:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) mangapanda used Gabull-- 17:53, May 8, 2013 (UTC) That is a translation, not a romanization. SeaTerror (talk) 17:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC) that's not a translation, you can see "Gabull" also in the raw. 18:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Oda and your inconsistent naming...Should we wait for another week, to see if he's romanized as "Gabull" again? 19:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Oda the inconsistent namer... at least the other aspects are consistent. 19:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) created a redirection page. 19:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Looks like somebody already renamed it. Good thing now the infobox image is redlink'd because of the new fixed coding which caused a redlink. Yup. That was necessary. 23:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) His name is Gaburu. Oda spelt it like that before. We wait until it's spelt as the new one again. And Nada, you're the only one who thinks it isn't necessary, so stop posting that crap everywhere. 23:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I forgot it was already romanized before... I think the second one is more likely to be correct though. It's not often that Oda romanizes a name that ends in a consonant. And regardless of what we choose, we should mention on his article that there are multiple spellings. 05:06, May 9, 2013 (UTC) you mean this.... 05:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Revolutionary Army Where's wrote he's from Revolutionary Army? Couldn't he be just from a revolutionary group as Kohza's that doesn't have link with Dragon's one? 19:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Revolutionary Commander.He's with Dragon. 19:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) wonderfull! but I meant: did the raw talk about the "Kakumeigun" or just talk about something as the "Hanrangun" of Kohza? Both can be translated as "Revolutionary Army" or "Rebel Army". 19:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know.I'm not from Japan. 19:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) We need to be sure he's part of the Revolutionaries, and not just a rebel army. 21:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. checked the raw. the second part of the text say "かくめいの子ガブル隊長が帰って来た！！！ (kakumei no ko gaburu taichou ga kaette kita" which literally mean "the son of revolution Commander Gaburu is came back". it's the same kakumei of dragon's revolutionary then. 23:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "Child of the Revolution, Commanding Officer Gaburu is back!" "Revolutionist" does not mean Gaburu is a member of Revolutionary Army. --Klobis (talk) 02:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Agree with Klobis 02:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Inspiration Looks like Che Guevara (big famous revolutionary leader in Latin America) if you ask me. Just saiyan. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 02:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) We should add this to the trivia section. 10:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kaido's island? What's this about Kaido's favorite island in the history section? How can we be sure it was the one that Drake attacked 2 years back? 03:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Compare the mountain when Drake is there to when Caribou gets there. 03:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Pretty sure there isn't any snow during the cover story arc. SeaTerror (talk) 03:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The cover of chapter 689 begs to differ. 03:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) That chapter has some mechanical trees, it looks like. This looks like Kaido's island, to me. 03:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't that sound like speculation, even if it is coincidental? 20:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I was actually going to say that when I typed that message. Dunno why I didn't. While it's very plausible, it might not be the same island. It's best to keep it out of the article. 20:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Here's a picture of both mountains If you look at the two images, you can see that the mountain is artificially created, and that it was under construction 2 years ago. But it looks like the two are in fact the same mountain. 21:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Not just the mountains, either...look at the rest of the setting. It's exactly the same! Nevermind what I said earlier about speculation. This is the island. 21:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It's the same island. 21:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) No doubt indeed—unless Oda trolls us, a possibility we cannot take into account (because then the wiki would be empty). And now it's confirmed. 08:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Color Since we don't know if he is part of the Revolutionary Army, we should change his infobox color, though I'm not sure to what. 14:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I think the RevoArmy colors are suitable since the only thing we know about him is that he's a revolutionary. 15:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) But is he part of the same revolutionaries? That's the question. 15:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Even if he isn't all we know is that he's a commander of one revolutionary army,so these colors are suitable till we get more information about him. 15:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Nada's right, the colors we have now represent Dragon's organization, which this guy may or may not be a part of, and not revolutionists in general. Since we don't know any of his affiliations right now, the colors don't fit. 16:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) So,we're gonna keep the infobox white until something else is revealed about him? 20:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) That's the plan. 21:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Name Change Shouldn't his name be changed to Gabull because we have an official image from the manga spelling it out that way? Other wiki naming conventions such as Shyarly show that we accept the manga's English transliteration over romanization. Blumenblatt (talk) 22:26, November 29, 2016 (UTC) As the trivia section says, it's been printed 3 times in the manga, twice as "Gaburu", only once as "Gabull". Since we have conflicting spellings, we go with the one used more. 22:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC)